Talk:List of Fable III Augments
F.Y.I. The in-game terminology for what you call requirement is "objective" and for result it uses "reward". I call them How and Why for short but for continuity purposes I would recommend we all use the same words here on the Wikia. Keep up the good work. Garry Damrau(talk) 06:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Good to know. I'll make the change. Thanks! Degrelescence 10:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the typo on my TYPO. Since we seem to be working on parallel projects we will probably be helping each other a lot. Enodoc will get your user page worked out and we can correspond there eventually. Note: Even though the game says "unweaved" spell that is misleading. For example, you can weave fire and vortex (or any other gauntlet for that matter) and still make kills to achieve your objective of killing with fire. It may take longer as some are killed by the fire and some are killed by hitting trees, rocks are the surroundings. Shock works this way also but it can take longer as shock is a less deadly spell more suited to freezing your enemies than killing them. Try it.--Garry Damrau(talk) 08:06, January 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Just store that knowledge for future use. If users are coming here for help upgrading weapons I see no reason to confuse them even more. :Thanks for the info. Sorry for the delayed response, been busy with work. I had gotten my information from a lot of similar replies on forums, but I know that is sort of like betting based on Astrology so I went and tested it myself. You are right. I am guessing most ppl are going fire/shock or fire/swords which seem to never proc for fire but once I combined fire and force I started getting results. Sorry for being misleading before. Degrelescence 23:01, January 25, 2012 (UTC) With regards the upgrades involving morality: Level of morality does not matter. For example suppose you equip Avo's Lamentation and the Facemelter, then you embezzle $500,000 from the Treasury. The Facemelter will earn 150 points of progress toward the Unholy objective. Then you transfer $750,000 back into the Treasury, your Avo's Lamentation will make 150 points of progress toward the Righteous objective. Your overall morality will be the same as when you started. Note: there is a 2 to 3 ratio of good to evil when putting gold in and taking it out so the net effect will decrease your morality if equal amounts are used.--Garry Damrau(talk) 07:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) May I suggest that, since this page, by design, will have the names of most weapons more than one time, that we should adopt the practice of NOT using individual links to all of the specific weapons page and that a list of weapons including links be linked to or provided at the end. This would make it easier to edit when you do not have to worry if a link is repeated or is the first link.Garry Damrau(talk) 09:17, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :I think it matters less though since this is a List page, and lists by design may need repetitive links. Adding another list to the end could make it more confusing. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:18, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Query, what do the numbers in parenthesis signify? Like instead of 400 kills, some are lowered to "150". I'd like to know why that is?ZydrateAnatomy (talk) 17:23, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Simple, those numbers represent the value you need to get when playing Fable III on the PC. Garry Damrau(talk) 19:10, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for pointing that out. Those table were meant to be temporary while the original author was working on the page, but they left unexpectedly before finishing.-Garry Damrau(talk) 19:18, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well damn :/ I play on the Xbox, so I have to work three times as hard for some stuff. ZydrateAnatomy (talk) 19:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC)